A Book of Drabbles
by Leer-Namenlos
Summary: These chapters will contain drabbles that I write from prompts that I take on tumblr. There will one be one chapter per story and each story will be relatively short. Nothing is linear. Enjoy 3
1. The Vine Has Grown

**A/N: **Long-ish drabble inspired by the song that Uncle Iroh sings in the episode "Tales of Ba Sing Se". I woke up in the middle of the night and had this idea in my head, and I absolutely had to write it ASAP. Please pardon any grammar mistakes, I wrote this way early in the morning. I decided to keep Zuko's daughter unnamed at the moment because I don't want name-wars detracting from the actual story. Enjoy 3

* * *

The young General Iroh finally stepped foot on dry land after a long journey over sea. He had and his trusty crew had docked in the Earth Republic Capitol city of Ba Sing Se. Iroh took a deep breath in smelling all of the new scents of this brand new place he had never been before.

The young firebender had not been General for too long and part of his new duties was to familiarize himself with all of the Republics protected under the United Forces. Ba Sing Se was his last stop before the long journey home. It didn't take long for General Iroh to become recognized, not by name or face, but by his uniform. The people of Ba Sing Se were suddenly stirring from their daily activities to catch a glimpse of the new and seemingly important visitor from a distant land.

Iroh smiled and greeted each person who had the courage to approach him and shake his hand sheepishly. The other Republics he had visited were not as friendly or as charming; not to say that such behavior was a bad thing but simply had caught the young man off guard. He had expected the people the be more distant from him as if, not in fear, but in a curious wonderment of the unknown that held the people too shy to know what to say or how to act around such a high ranking official.

Iroh took the attention humbly as he himself didn't know how to act.

Navigating his way up to the palace had taken a lot longer than he expected with the bombardment of welcomes and questions from the people. Quickly Iroh apologized to the King's Advisor, a tall, older man in a green palace uniform, for such a late arrival.

"Nonsense my boy!" the Advisor exclaimed as he ushered the General into the great hall, "King Li Sen is happy that you could arrive today at all! We heard about the stormy weather and were worried you'd be delayed another day."

"Ah yes," Iroh said relaxing if only slightly, "the weather was a bit tough but nothing my crew couldn't handle."

They walked together down the long hall and approached a great banquet table filled with Ba Sing Se's finest delicacies. "You are quite lucky to have such a reliable crew." The Advisor said as they halted before the table.

"I would be nothing without them."

The Advisor smiled, "Please sit. I will tell the King at once that you have arrived so you may discuss your business right away, sir." He gestured toward a large green pillow on the ground.

"Please, call me Iroh. I find myself too young for such formalities."

"Iroh it is then."

The two exchanged their bows and the kindly Advisor parted. The General took the suggested place at the table and waited patiently for King to arrive.

'What a place.' Iroh thought as he reflected. The day was barely half over and he felt like he went through a lifetime of excitement already. He had agreed that Ba Sing Se was an enjoyably city, upbeat and more upfront than the other places he had been.

Once the King arrived and they finished off their greeting and comical small-talk, it was right to business. This portion of their meeting was the most boring part as both sides would most-likely agree. Alliances were already in tact, signed and agreed upon, but, as a part of General Iroh's duty to humanize with the people, his assignment was to establish an understanding with each of the Republics; especially the ones with monarchies still in place.

Iroh was relieved that the King was so compliant with all the terms and conditions of the alliances, treaties and all of the logistics that went into keeping the world at peace. Talk of war and battle plans were soon over and the two could comfortably enjoy their meal.

Iroh left the palace physically drained; not so much because of the boring business that needed attending to, but the King had been insisting on Iroh trying a bit of every dish on the table. He had been exhausted.

As he entered the lower part of the city Iroh made his way to a tea shop suggested by the King's Advisor on his way out of the palace.

"It's very popular among all classes here in Ba Sing Se. I'm sure you'd enjoy it as well."

Iroh could use a nice relaxing drink to clear his mind.

Upon entering the young firebender immediately started to feel the effects of the calming tea. Because the day had grown late, the shop was almost empty except for a few lingering customers and a young man a few years older than Iroh who was sweeping the floor humming a sweet tune.

Iroh seated himself and the young man approached soon afterwards.

"Good evening sir, what may I treat you to this fine night?" The young man smiled brightly.

"What do you have that will make my muscles feel like pudding?" Iroh asked rubbing his shoulder.

His server chuckled, "We have a nice Ginseng tea that will relax those tense nerves up in a jiffy."

"Perfect, I'll have a pot."

The server bowed and withdrew to the kitchen humming the same tune cheerfully.

Iroh sat on his cushion cross-legged and eyes closed with the young man's tune echoing in his ears as he tried to relax. His journey had been three months long, almost three times longer than a regular crew would be sea. As part of the Fire Republic's royal family he would have work to do at his own palace even when he was done traveling. Iroh knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to become General of the United Forces, but he was not prepared for the mental and physical strain it would put him through.

Although that tune seemed to make things better, if not for a short while.

As it grew louder Iroh opened his eyes to see his server approaching with his tea. "Here you are." He said placing the tiny kettle on a mat and pouring the first cup. "Enjoy!" Iroh thanked him for the tea and he was once again left to his thoughts.

It was remarkable. The effects of the tea were almost instantaneous; he had not tasted such delicious tea since he had left home and started on this long journey.

A content smile was permanently spread across his face.

As Iroh finished the kettle the young server approached, humming still, to collect the dishes from the table and to leave the bill. Iroh gladly paid double for wonderful service and such delicious tea.

"Thank you, very much sir! Please come again!"

Iroh paused at the door and turned to the humming man who had returned to his sweeping duties.

"Excuse me," Iroh interrupted, "but I can't help but to wonder what it is that you keep singing. It's such a sweet little tune." Iroh explained.

"Oh," the man suddenly looked sullen and Iroh wondered if he had offended. "I don't really know what it is. My grandfather used to sing it while he worked as well, it has words to it but I've forgotten what they were." He smiled and laughed, "My grandfather seemed to teach me everything about tea except that song. He said he learned it from a long-time friend who taught him everything about tea-making."

Iroh smiled, satisfied with the answer, "Shame you don't know the words, but it's no matter your tea makes up for it ten-fold." Iroh bowed his good-bye and waved as he exited the shop humming the jolly tune.

* * *

Iroh crash landed on his bed not bothering to unpack his bags or even strip into his sleeping clothes. It had been another month since he went the tea shop in Ba Sing Se; another whole month to finally arrive home and sleep in his own bed. He pulled the covers messily over his stiff body; morning would come soon but he hoped that his mother would let him sleep in until he was fully rested.

Why he hoped such a ridiculous thing was beyond her.

Early the next day it was rise and shine, and off to palace duties right away. Iroh accompanied his mother to every single meeting that wondering through the day in a sleepy haze.

"Iroh you're such a lump sometimes." She told them as he helped her carry large stacks of books and bundles of scrolls to the library to be reorganized.

"I'm exhausted, mother. Can't I have a decent night's sleep at least once?"

"Your grandfather would be disgraced, Iroh! All he did for three years was sleep at sea!"

Iroh grumbled as they entered the library and began organizing the various pieces of literature into predetermined piles.

"How was it though?" his mother asked from across the room.

"Hm?"

"Your trip. How did it go?"

"I think it went well. I met some interesting people and learned some interesting things about each culture. The leaders of the lands seem to understand how thing will be working from now on. You'd think 70 years would be a long enough time for these types of things to sink in."

His mother chuckled and brought a small stack of books and scrolls to Iroh for him to sort through, "Better later than never, hm?"

Iroh chuckled in agreement and continued sorting. He and his mother didn't normally have the chance to spend time together like this very often, even if work was the activity in which they spent together.

The last time Iroh really spent good quality time with his mother was almost five years ago when he was still a child. Ever since then the time he spent with her was royal family business or palace work. He didn't complain thorough, he respected his mother more than anything in the world.

To Iroh, she knew everything.

"I never taught you that song." She had broken his thoughts and concentration on sorting.

Apparently he was absentmindedly humming the tune from the tea shop, "What? I learned it from man when I was visiting Ba Sing Se."

"No." She said her brow furrowed and focused as if she had forgotten something. "I know that song."

A chill ran down Iroh's spine and he suddenly grew excited, "Do you know the words?"

"I can't remember." Iroh's heart sank. "But I know someone who will."

Iroh's mother took him by the wrist and them out of the library and though the various corridors of the palace toward the north end where his grandfather's chambers were located.

She placed a finger to her lips warning him to be quiet and she softly knocked on the door. "Father?" She called softly pushing the large door open.

"Come in, my child." Iroh heard his grandfather wheeze from inside the chamber. Slowly the two entered the room and approached the elderly firebender. He sat in a chair placed in front of the window that over looked the flowered court yard.

"Ah, young Iroh joins you this time, my dear." Zuko said as the two stood in front of him holding out his hands to greet young Iroh.

Iroh took the out stretched hands and bowed respectfully before his grandfather. "Iroh learned a peculiar song while in Ba Sing Se a while ago." His mother said placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Is that right? Well go on, let's hear it my boy! I do enjoy the occasional folk song." Zuko shifted himself in his chair waiting for Iroh to sing.

Iroh blushed, suddenly shy; he glanced at his mother who nodded for him to start, "Well, um, I don't know the words just the tune." Zuko gestured a hand for him to continue. Iroh tugged at his collar and cleared his throat, "Here goes."

It took a moment for Zuko to recognize the tune. As a flooding of memories washed over him he sunk in his chair a weak, nostalgic smile spreading on his face.

Iroh suddenly dropped to his knees seeing his grandfather beginning to cry, "Grandfather! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you! I-"

Zuko began to sing, cutting Iroh off in mid-sentence. His voice filled the room with the somber lyrics that had been lost until now. Iroh was frozen, unable to move or even react to his grandfather's singing; even his mother began to tear up at the sound.

The room fell silent as Zuko finished his song. Zuko placed a hand on Iroh's head, tears streaming down both of their cheeks.

"Promise me you'll always march home to your mother."

"I promise, grandfather." He said softly. Iroh stood to leave but bent over to hug the old man before parting. As he and his mother left, they could hear Zuko quietly singing to himself:

"Leaves from the vine  
Falling so slow  
Like fragile, tiny shells  
Drifting in the foam  
Little soldier boy  
Come marching home  
Brave soldier boy  
Comes marching home."


	2. Tea

**A/N: **This is a birthday gift to a friend of mine on Tumblr. She likes Howrra so I wrote her some fluff :3 Enjoy 3

* * *

Howl nervously watched from his post in the tower uneasily rocking from one foot to the other. A pain in his gut told him that he felt sorry for her but his head told him it was wrong to have any sort of feelings for her in the first place.

Howl took a wary step forward and peered farther over the ledge on his tower biting his lower lip. She paced in front of the gates knowing full well that he wasn't allowed to open them for her. Her frustrated pacing made Howl's heart pound anxiously.

Suddenly she looked up at him peering over the ledge, hands on her hips and her eyes glaring, "What are you looking at?" She demanded.

Howl froze and blushed slightly; it was a good thing he was so far up otherwise she would have seen the pink in his face. Slowly he backed away out of her view without a word.

"Yeah that's right! Run, you coward!" He could hear her yelling back to him as he disappeared behind the wall.

Howl gulped down his anxiety, "Spirits, she's terrifying." He mumbled to himself and clung to his spear, fearful of his knees buckling underneath him. "Even so, I can't help but feel this way about her." How sighed and sunk against the wall.

It was usual for her to get into trouble with the elders during her training, but today was probably the worst out of all other times. Her explosion of anger could be seen all the way from the front gate; first there was a bright plume of flame that rose up into the sky and faded into a cloud of smoke. Those who were on guard duty, which included Howl, could sense the tense energy that was suddenly pulsating through the compound. Everyone thought that the fire would be it, but as soon as everyone relaxed giant boulders rose into the sky and collided back into the earth shaking the entire area. Howl and several others had almost fallen over the wall in the quake she had created.

It was the silence that had fallen what was worse; no one had ever seen or experienced her so angry before; it was frightening. The orders soon came to say that she was prohibited from leaving, which wasn't a surprise. And when she had came charging towards the gate on her steed it was Howl who had to deliver the ad news.

He was surprised she didn't burn him to a crisp right then and there.

Ever since then she had been pacing back and forth before the gate, the snow crunching in time like a ticking clock.

Howl squinted his eyes focusing off into the distance at a looming gray cloud that slowly drew nearer. He turned to the guard stationed in the tower on the other side of the gate, "Looks like we'll be getting some snow soon."

"Yeah, looks pretty bad too." His partner said gloomily.

Howl peeked over the edge seeing that the raging girl had finally calmed down and now sat in the snow leaning up against her polar bear-dog. _She must be cold. _A smile cracked across his face as an idea began to form in his head.

* * *

Cautiously Howl approached the brooding girl who had curled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, glaring at the closed gate. Her hair was dusted with the newly falling snow, and it had gotten quite cold very suddenly. He stood there for a moment holding the tray with the steaming tea mulling over in his mind what to say.

"Um, Miss Korra?" Howl softly announced himself to her.

"What do you want?" Korra growled.

Howl nearly dropped the tray at her snappy response but quickly regained his composure, "I, uh, brought you some tea." He said taking a small step forward. Korra flinched slightly. "That's i-if you want some." Howl quickly added retracting himself shyly.

The two were frozen in an awkward silence.

"I see," Howl said defeated, "I'll just-"

"No!" Korra stopped him and moved over making room next to her. Howl took the gesture and took his seat beside her. He set the tray down in front of them and they both took a cup of the tea.

"So," Howl gulped, "Are you ok now?"

Korra smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I was just stupid I guess."

"You should be more careful next time." Korra gave him a confused glare, "I mean, you're the Avatar and if your emotions get out of control with the kind of power that you have it might get dangerous." Korra looked away, but he could see her tuning pink. "You might get hurt." He finished sipping his hot tea.

Korra chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder making him nearly choke on his tea, "Thanks Howl." Howl couldn't move. "This tea is really good." She nuzzled into the crook of his neck; Howl could feel the heat of blush burning his cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it."


	3. More Than Anything

**A/N: **Drabble of the Korran(genderbent!Korra)/Iroh II pairing for rebellious-messiah on Tumblr. Enjoy 3

* * *

Korran peeked cautiously into Iroh's room braced for any sort of backlash of what happened over dinner just a few hours prior. Iroh's mood hadn't been at the top of its game all day and it worried everyone, especially Korran.

Iroh was sprawled out on his bed, striped down to just his tank top and short, arms wrapped around his face in attempts to block out the rest of the world. He wasn't asleep; Korran could see the small nostril puffs of smoke rising out from under his arms.

"Babe?" Korran said quetly, still cautious. He received a grunt as a response letting Korran know that it was safe to enter. Korran sat at the foot of the bed and rubbed his boyfriend's bare leg. "C'mon, Iroh," he pleaded softly, "tell me what's up." Korran knew full well that this prodding could set Iroh off again, but he wanted more than anything to help Iroh through whatever was going on.

Slowly Iroh sat up, the frustrated angry look now transformed into a sullen one, "I received a message from my mother the yesterday." He half-whispered; Korran scooted closer; at least they were making progress.

Iroh took a minute to gather his thoughts running a hand through his unusually messy hair and stroked his jaw, "I knew that this was going to happen eventually but not this quickly."

Korran was slightly confused, unsure what Iroh meant. Was someone sick? He wrapped an arm around Iroh's waist trying to comfort him.

"You know that I'm destined to be Fire Lord one day." Iroh stated looking longingly into his lover's eyes. Korran nodded slowly not exactly sure where he was going with this.

Iroh furrowed his brow building up the courage to speak again, "My mother has found some women for me to marry." He said.

Korran could help chuckling light-heartedly, "Well won't it be a shock when she finds out about us." He smiled hoping to cheer the moody firebender up.

Iroh shook his head, "You don't understand Korran." He said, his mood unchanged if not darker than before. Korran shifted on the bed unsettled once again, "I have to marry one of them."

The silence was chilling and a burning sensation built from inside Korran's gut.

"What are you saying?" Korran asked grinding his teeth.

Iroh looked away, the truth was all too clear for the both of them.

Korran couldn't believe that Iroh would leave him, even after all that they had been through together; all the time that they've spent together; all those hot, romantic nights…

"Korran, I'm so sorry, but I can't help it."

"Why? Why can't you have me? Why can't I have you?"

"Because that's just the way it has to be. I have to bare a child to keep the bloodline going."

Korran looked away.

Iroh climbed off the bed and kneeled in front of Korran who had started tearing.

"The royal bloodline is the only thing left of the Fire Nation, and I'm the only one who can keep my people's pride going. I respect my people and my history more than anything. I need to do this for them." Iroh explained gingerly wiping a tear from Korran's cheek.

"So what were these passed few months? Did they mean nothing to you?" Korran lashed out unable to keep himself from choking on his words or from letting the tears run down his face.

"No!" Iroh exclaimed desperate to have Korran understand. "I'm with you because I can't stand being away from you. I need to be with you. You are the light of my world."

Korran didn't know how to respond and only stared into Iroh's golden eyes.

"I love you Korran." Iroh continued, pleading with the young Avatar. "I want no one else."

Korran cracked a small smile as the cheesy lines started to pile up, "I'm sorry, Ro-ro." Iroh hugged Korran's waist burying his head in the soft blue shirt. Korran stroked Iroh's hair.

"Hey." Korran said lifting Iroh's chin, his face now streaming with tears. The Avatar cupped both cheeks and lifted the General's lips to his own.

The connection was like electric and sent waves of spine-tingling chills through each of their bodies. Iroh took the initiative by pushing Korran flat onto the bed and straddling his lover's hips.

The two reluctantly pulled away to catch their breath. Korran grasped the nape of Iroh's strong neck lifting his head to the reddened ear, and nibbled softly on the lobe making Iroh wince. Korran took another glance into Iroh's eyes, this time more deeply and more sincere, "I love you too, Iroh."

"More than anything."


	4. Noodles

_**A/N:**_Another drabble of the Korran (genderbent!Korra) / Iroh pairing for rebelious-messiah on Tumblr. Enjoy~

* * *

Korran impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. The Noodle place was dimly lit and the soft pulsating music played from the back of the restaurant. Korran glanced up at the ticking clock over the bar and puffed a worried sigh.

_Well he isn't technically late. _Korran thought stirring the straw in his glass of leechi juice; he began to chew on his bottom lip nervously. Korran's pursuit of the young general lasted almost three weeks, and he put valuable time and effort in getting as close as he could with him. Once Korran felt that their relationship had grown, and he gathered up enough of the courage, he finally asked Iroh to accompany him for a bowl of noodles. Iroh had laughed a bit, which made Korran want to melt simply because he thought Iroh's laugh was amazing, but Iroh agreed to the bowl of noodles.

Before Korran left for the restaurant, he had spent the better part of the evening in front of the mirror practicing everything from his smile to the way he'd ask how Iroh liked the food. But now that he was here sitting in the restaurant his stomach had flipped over so many time that it was impossible to do anything right anymore. Korran buried his face into his hands with a frustrated groan.

"Is this seat taken?" Korran looked up blinking stupidly.

He stood abruptly realizing who it was, "N-no! Of course not!" Korran exclaimed waiting for Iroh to sit down.

"I'm not late am I?" Iroh asked reaching for a menu.

"Of course not, I was just a bit early." Korran chuckled blushing slightly.

A waitress appeared at their table smiling, "I see your date have finally arrived, huh Korran?" She giggled and prepared her small order book.

Korran turned a darker shade of red and hid behind his menu, "Um, yeah." He gulped and peeked at Iroh who was smiling back at the waitress.

"I'll take it you have your usual then?" the waitress suggested. Korran nodded afraid if he spoke he'd just choke on his words. Instead he just watched Iroh order his food, watching those perfect lips move and letting the beautiful noise fill his ears.

The waitress then wrenched the menu out of Korran's hands exposing his red face. They're eyes locked fixing the two of them in their seats. Korran was completely hypnotized by Iroh's golden eyes.

"So," Iroh started, "how is the training going?"

Korran blinked snapping himself out of his trance and blushed again since he was sure that he looked idiot. "Well, um, Tenzin keeps me busy. Even though I know how to airbend now I still have a lot to learn. Or so I'm told"

Iroh smiled playing with his napkin, "You enjoy it though, I hope."

Korran scrunched up his face, "Sure. I mean I'd rather training go a bit faster but," he pointed his finger in the air, "Only those who truly understand knowledge achieve it with proper preparation." Korran said mimicking Tenzin almost perfectly.

Iroh chuckled lightly at the impression, "Does he really say things like that?" He asked through his staggered laughs.

Korran grinned, "Maybe not exactly like that, but pretty close. Half the time I don't know what he's saying." The two took a moment to laugh together.

"What about you though? What is it exactly you do for the United Forces?" Korran inquired curiously.

Iroh paused for a moment having to think about it, "I guess you could say I'm more of a head figure." He explained. "My main job is to travel the world and make sure all of the nations sanctioned under the United Forces. You know, keep the peace as much as I can." Korran could see Iroh chewing on his tongue as he thought. "Other than that, if the council has a specific –er– mission for me they'll send me a message with their orders and I carry it out to the best of my abilities. Spirits forbid I actually have to do anything drastic." Iroh's mood dropped slightly but he brushed it off with a grin.

"I'm sure you'd make the right decisions if it ever came down to it. But I agree, Spirits forbid." Korran reassured him.

In that moment the waitress returned with their dinner, two steaming bowls of noodles. Korran immediately dug in taking a giant mouthful and slurping up the few strands that didn't make it in.

Iroh laughed again and reached across the table with his napkin to wipe the sauce that splattered up on Korran's cheek. "You really like this stuff don't you?" He asked making Korran blush again.

"It is my favorite after all."


	5. Shopping

**A/N:** Just a little something of one of my favorite ships. Enjoy.

* * *

Asami spun around in the store running her fingers through the hanging clothes. She hummed a simple tune as she waited. It was a warm day, bright and sunny with a slight breeze making the day perfect for shopping.

She spun around again at the sound of the thuds and bangs from inside the dressing room. Asami approached knocking on the door with a smirk, "You alright in there?"

"I'm in a dress, what do you think?" Korra grumbled from inside the small changing room.

Asami chuckled lightly and leaned up against the door leisurely, "I don't get it," She started "You've been in a dress before, why is this time so much different?"

Korra grumbled again, "Last time Tenzin said it was a one-time thing; that I'd never have to wear a dress again if I wore it for Tarrlok's party." She banged around in the room as she muttered curses under her breath.

Asami pushed off the door, the bags across the room catching her eye, "You're the one who volunteered to sit on the council while they searched for a better candidate." She turned a green handbag over in her hands.

"Yeah, that was before I was told I had to dress formally to the meetings!" She continued to protest. Asami grinned as Korra complained and she moved on to the headbands. She picked one up that was decorated with some feathers. Asami moved over to the mirror and pushed the headband on her head and tilting her head admiring the accessory.

"I bet I don't even look good in this thing." Asami heard Korra mumble. The store fell silent for a moment. A horn off a Satomobile from out on the street honked.

Asami moved in front of the dressing room door, "Don't be silly, I'm sure you look fine." Korra didn't respond. "Come on, let's see." Asami persisted.

"I look stupid." Korra moaned.

"Korra." Asami said sternly not giving the Avatar a choice in the matter.

At first there was another silence where Asami almost moved to open the door herself, but Korra creaked it open slowly stepping out into the light. Asami smiled at the sight of Korra in her pretty water tribe dress. The soft blue fabric fell lightly on Korra's shoulders and hugged her waist and then fell just above her bare knees. Korra wobbled awkwardly in the dark boots unfamiliar with the heels.

Asami's smile did not waver; she stepped forward and stroked the soft fabric of the dress. "What are you talking about?" Asami said letting her hand fall on Korra's waist, "You look wonderful."

Korra smiled sheepishly and held up the white fur shawl that Asami had given her earlier, "What do I do with this?" Korra asked failing at trying to change the subject.

Asami giggled as she took the shawl and walked behind Korra and placed it on her shoulders, "Here, like this, and then this goes around your arms like this, perfect." Asami smoothed out the fabric on her shoulders and Korra turned around again.

"Does it really look good?" Korra asked still uncomfortable.

"Of course, dear, you're beautiful."

Korra smiled and reached out over Asami's head stroking the feather headband, "Are you getting this?" she asked admiring the colorful feathers.

"Do you like it?" Asami asked eyeing Korra's hand.

"Yeah, it's pretty and it matches your hair."

"Then I think I'll get it."

Korra's hand fell to Asami's cheek, caressing it lovingly, "Thank you, for everything, Asami, it means a lot what you're doing."

Asami flushed red and grasped Korra's hand, "It's nothing, honey." Korra suddenly took the chance to peck Asami on the cheek. The action was so sudden that it caught both of them off guard. Korra giggled and her hands fell to Asami's waist now blushing was well.

"Come on," Asami said stifling her laugh, "Go get changed so we can buy these. Then we can go home." Korra grinned and headed back into the changing room lingering her grip on Asami's hand, only letting go at the very last second.


End file.
